Dragon Ball S: A Shota Adventure
by BlaqueTanuki96
Summary: Trunks and Goten have been best friends for the longest time. A few years after defeating Buu, everything is peaceful, but Bulma has become more protective. When she decides to go visit vegeta in Otherworld, she leaves Trunks and Goten alone in Capsule Corp... Meanwhile Trunks holds a secret that will forever change their friendship.
1. Prologue 1

I don't own DBZ or any of the characters used in this fanfic. This is a shotacon yaoi, meaning it may soon contain sex between underage boys of varying ages below 18. I would also like to point out that I dedicate this story to dbzfanGoten, probably my favorite writer of dbz fanfiction. That's about all I have to say, so I'll shut up and get on with it.

Enjoy you pervs:P jk

Dragon Ball S: A Shota Adventure

Prologue 1: Morning Invitation to Capsule Corp.

"Trunks!" A loud feminine voice rung in the ear of an eight year old Trunks Briefs, as his mother, Bulma Briefs, awoke him. He creaked open his eyes as he took his thumb out of his mouth. He had drone it again. He started sucking his thumb again, after his Dad died. Bulma's been completely on top of things since Vegeta left to other world.

Trunks actually hated his dad. He just began sucking his thumb because of his inability to hang out with anybody. His mother rarely ever permitted him from seeing his best friend Goten, let alone any of the Son family. Trunks assumed it was just abandonment issues that caused him to be so down.

He sucked his thumb and felt content, just like how he felt when he was around Goten. The raven haired boy, with black dotted eyes and that goofy smile. Trunks thought of it and smiled. He blushed as he continued thinking of his best friend. His clear complexion, his baby button nose, and those sweet, innocent lips. Trunks grasped his crotch under the blanket, trying to stop it from getting hard, to no prevail. He felt the area grow in his grasp, he sighed, he just didn't know why it did that.

He rose from his sheets when he heard his mother announce breakfast. "Be there soon mom!" He stood up on his bare feet, in his silk child pajama pants, his boner was completely visible and it looked... inviting.

He touched it through the light silk. It felt weird, so he stopped, picking up a pair of underwear and shorts from the drawer. He set the clothing on his bed as he slid off the pants. He wore no underwear, normally he slept naked, waiting until his mother turned the hall light off before sliding the pants off and stuffing them under the pillow. He didn't do it last night, because it was too cold. His little boy boner bounced out of the delicate pants, it stood at a decent 4 and a half inches. Trunks spent a few seconds admiring how hard he had gotten thinking of his best friend.

He touched it gently and felt it up and down some more, he sighed, this time emitting an audible moan. He heard the moan and abruptly stopped the attempted experimentation. He used his Saiyan speed to slide on the underwear, then did the same with the shorts and shirt.

He wore clothes fashioned professionally from little girl's clothing. You wouldn't notice, they now looked like any average boy's clothes in Japan. His shorts were maroon, made from a soft nylon, the kind that form fit to whoever wears them. The shorts came up to his inner thighs, like girl shorts in America, you can even see the edge of his white underwear if you had a good angle. The shirt he slid on was skin tight, he nipped a bit, but he didn't mind.

Trunks noticed his boner went down when he snuggled it in the soft embrace of cotton and nylon, so his blush faded. He then made his way to the kitchen.

Bulma welcomed trunks with an automatically cooked meal of bacon and eggs. The Demi-Saiyan ate it up in a quick instant with a big smile afterwards.

"I gotta go to Otherworld tomorrow." Bulma said, in her usual, 'just FYI' voice. Trunks looked up from his second plate, cheeks swelled from food as be listened to his mother.

"You goin' to visit Dad?" He asked. Bulma smiled and looked at her son.

"It's fine you don't have to come if you don't want to," trunks began to pretend to prove her wrong. "I get it, it's fine, if he was my dad I'd have already ran away."

Actually Trunks liked Vegeta's leniency over Bulma's semi-overprotective attitude since he died. He decided not to say that, instead he went back to listening.

"Anyway, I will be going, alone," she said,probably trying to get Trunks to feel guilt. He pretended to not get the insinuation. " Mr. Po Po will take me," she tried again, once again, play dumb. "I'm gonna take you to stay with my dad while he conducts research in America."

"No!" Trunks shouted, almost scaring his mother. He never raised his voice at her, but this was getting ridiculous. "Can I please stay at the Son's place!?" He begged. Bulma always thought her son was cute, and couldn't decline the puppy dog eyes he was currently giving her.

"Fine, but..." She said. The pause scared Trunks the most. "I'll bring Goten here, and you two will stay here."

"By ourselves?" He asked.

"Yea, you guys will be in the most secure building on this side if the planet. Insects don't get in without permission." She boasted clearly. She wasn't lying.

"What If we run out of food?" He asks.

"I already had a solution, remember that machine in the lobby I told you not to touch?" She said.

"Yea, the one with the pink cover over it?" He asked.

"Yep, that is a food depositing machine, I built it for you Saiyans with your outrageous eating habits." She boasted.

"What does it do?"

"It just cooks food from freshly grown ingredients I have growing on the bacteria-free roof, also from harvested livestock at the meat factory my dad owns." Bulma was really getting into this.

"Ok, I guess I can share this place with Goten!" Trunks joked. He wiped his mouth and washed up before heading out with Bulma to get Goten.


	2. Prologue 2

I don't own DBZ or any of the characters used in this fanfic. This is a shotacon yaoi, meaning it contains sexual context between underage boys of varying ages below 18. I would also like to point out that I dedicate this story to dbzfanGoten, probably my favorite writer of dbz fanfiction. That's about all I have to say, so I'll shut up and get on with it.

Enjoy you pervs:P jk

Dragon Ball S: A Shota Adventure

Prologue 2: Neck High Waters

Bulma rustled her gift basket in one arm. The basket contained a water resistant orange gi, gift cards for Jack in the Box, and some newly invented beauty products for ChiChi. Bulma really didn't want to be anywhere near the Sons, but her son was all that mattered in his decision. It's just for thirty minutes, She'd tell herself. She sat in the front seat of her own personal flying craft, which had a soundproof and bulletproof shield for behind her head, so no Dragonball snatchers could get to her or her dragon balls without a bigger, slower weapon.

This also meant Trunks couldn't see or hear her in front, as she made him sit in the back because the massive gift basket took up a whole seat. She took the opportunity to curse under her breath, air hogs.

When she made it into the forest, she was finally free to hit the gas. Trunks flew back as he took the craft to it's limit, murdering millions of flying insects, and maybe a bird or two. She saw the Son household come into view, and immediately regretted going so fast, now she had to deal with them SOONER, mainly Goku...

Trunks was delighted as he opened the door, his feet made it out before the door finished opening, Saiyan sprinting to the door. He rang the doorbell numerous times, no sign of them being here. ChiChi's hover car was parked next to the house. Goku didn't know how to drive, and ChiChi would've answered if she was inside. Trunks stared into the keyhole eagerly.

Bulma let out a silent sigh of relief. Just then, Trunks heard a familiar laugh with his super hearing. It was Goku, he heard splashing... A tub? No bigger there was no echo. The lake!

"They're at the lake Mom!" Trunks chirped.

'Damn those Saiyan abilities of his!' He thought to herself. She slowly followed Trunks to the lake.

Sure enough, the Son's were there. Trunks immediately noticed ChiChi sunbathing on a mat, she was on her stomach, not wearing anything! Next to her in the lake, Goku and his youngest son had a vicious splash fight.

"Uhh... Hi guys." Bulma announced. Goku's wet head turned to see Bulma. He smiled that familiar big grin.

"Bulma hi!" Then he looked at his naked wife. "Oh." Then he pulled a large stick from the edge of the lake. He began to poke ChiChi's ass. ChiChi jumped,knocking the earbuds from her ears, and nearly revealing her melons. After her near heart attack, she began to tell at Goku.

"You scared the crap outta me you-"

"Hun, got company." His finger pointed to her naked form, halfway revealed to Trunks's eyes. One nipple was in His gaze. Bulma caught sight of this staring and smacked the back of his head.

"Oh My!" She blushed and placed her top on, before the bottom. She sat on a lawn chair, before signaling Trunks to freely look again and apologizing.

"So whatcha guys up to?" Goku asked cheerfully. "Wanna take a dip"

"I just came for Goten, you did get my call right?" Bulma said.

"Oh sorry Bulma!" ChiChi gasped. "I did, but Goku dragged me into this game in the lake and I forgot, but sure he can go!"

"Alright, am I interrupting?" Bulma asked. She'd rather not have to deal with any of the Sons for more than her recommended dose.

"No, I gotta talk to you anyway Bulma!" Goku said in his loud voice. Inside her head Bulma just flipped four tables.

"Okay, trunks you can play with Goten in those clothes, the car seats are waterproof." She pushed him lightly on the ass, causing him to bolt into the water for a Saiyan cannonball! ChiChi warned them not to get her wet, before returning to her music and reading a book.

Goku arose from the lake, Bulma, flinched and turned away. He was completely nude. He noticed her gesture and grabbed a towel from the tree above his head and wrapped it tightly around his waist. Now that he was covered, he led Bulma away from the commotion. Once they were away, Goku spoke.

"How many times do I have to apologize Bulma?" Goku whined. Bulma was in akimbo, she had her head leaned down, she was pissed.

"Until I don't remember it." She spat.

"It was just that, Vegeta died," he said, "you were devastated." He said.

"The only thing I was devastated about," she sassed. "Was having the lifetime supply of beer he used to drink left to collect dust and space."

"Then why are you going to Other world?" He asked. Bulma was caught off guard, only Dende and Mr PoPo knew she was going to Otherworld.

"How do you know!?" She demanded.

Trunks swam in the cool summer water, the water soaked through his underwear in a moment. He swam to Goten, who was shirtless.

"Hi Goten!" He said.

"Hi Trunks!" Goten chirped.

"Wanna have a swimming contest?" Trunks suggested.

"Yea!" With that, Trunks witnessed Goten swim to one end of the water with unreal speed. He saw more skin blur than he thought Goten had visible. He didn't let that bother him, as he followed with his Saiyan speed.

"Ready... GOOO!" Trunks sounded off, and the tow Demi-Saiyans whooshed to the other side in seconds

Trunks felt the end of the swimmable water with his hand. He looked to his right to see Goten was there too.

"I won!" Trunks declared. Goten immediately had a look of pure shock on his face.

"No you didn't!" He splashed his friend, who playfully splashed him back. The two were soon in a full war, until Trunks brought out the big guns. He latched hold of a nearby boulder in the water, and began to viciously kick his feet, sending a tsunami of water over Goten. The younger boy spat out lake water and called it a truce, giggling as he did so. That's what Trunks liked about Goten, he gave in so easily.

Then the two leaned on the boulder, bottom halves still submerged, and looked at the clouds.

"Where you been Trunks?" He finally asked.

"Mom wouldn't let me come over." Trunks answered.

"Why?" He asked, tilting his head.

"I don't know." Trunks said. They sat in silence for a good five seconds before Goten sparked up again.

"Why are you wearing clothes while swimming?" He asked.

"Because I-" he began to answer with a sarcastic tone, but then had to ask. "Aren't you?" Trunks asked.

"No, I only have one gi these days, and mom said she doesn't see a reason to make a new one, besides, you have to swim naked don't you?" He asked, that innocent look made Trunks melt. Then he blushed beet red. He'd been swimming and playing with his naked best friend. He grew hard.

"No, uh, you don't HAVE to..." His face was sweating from heat and embarrassment. Then he did something he thought he'd never do. He rubbed his hand on Goten's ass cheek! The younger boy shook a little, but accepted the rub.

"What was that for Trunks?" Goten asked in the most innocent, yet grateful voice Trunks had ever heard, as if Goten...

"I'm sorry Goten!" Trunks was now blood red, as he turned from his friend. "You can hit me I'm sorry!" He said.

"Why would I hit you?" Goten asked. Trunks turned back to his friends innocent glare. He smiled and hugged his naked friend, and Goten slightly struggled to keep afloat, before using his ability to hover to keep his elevation in the water. He took the hug and barely notices when Trunks pecked his cheek.

Trunks was ready to tell Goten how he felt, but not until they were alone.

"I just got back from there last week," he said. "I caught a glimpse of King Yemma's schedule. You're scheduled for later today."

"That's besides the point, Goku what you tried to do was wrong! I've known you since you were ten, and I didn't even think of doing that with you!" She raised her voice.

Goku retracted into a defensive position, he didn't take getting yelled at by her well, ever since he was a kid traveling with her.

"I did it because..." He then stopped talking and began to walk away. Bulma noticed the tears in his eyes. She had never seen him cry before, let alone seen him get sad because of something she said.

"Hey you get back here-" she said.

"Just take Goten, it's okay." He said, without turning to look at her. She stood there in shock as he walked into the house, his head drooped and his feet dragged. He slammed the door, cracking it down the middle.

Bulma went to get the boys and take them to Capsuke Corp. when she was halfway there, she realized something...

...The gift basket was still there...

TBC in Chapter 1...


	3. Chapter 1

I don't own DBZ or any of the characters used in this fanfic. This is a shotacon yaoi, meaning it contains sex between underage boys of varying ages below 18. I would also like to point out that I dedicate this story to dbzfanGoten, probably my favorite writer of dbz fanfiction. That's about all I have to say, so I'll shut up and get on with it.

(I would also like to apologize to you pervs out there who clicked on this story for the shotacon content and got only a paragraph of said content per chapter. But I had to get some exposition out of the way. This chapter should make u happy.)

Enjoy you pervs:P jk

Dragon Ball S: A Shota Adventure

Chapter 1: Falling Water, Two Demi-Saiyan Embrace

Bulma had already packed up the previous day, so she was ready to go when she arrived at Capsuke corp. She thought Goten was a little cutie, but he reminded her of Goku too much, so she had to make her escape.

She sat the boys down on the living room couch and turned on the television in order to get them entertained. The two boys were mesmerized for a second but were then interrupted by Bulma's loud exit and her saying goodbye.

They said goodbye and continued watching the television show for about an hour. Goten sat there while Trunks spent more time watching his friend than the tv. He admired his face, his nose, his lips.

"Goten?" Trunks's face was blushing. Goten turned his head to meet Trunk's stare. The eight year old lavender haired boy was staring at him, what was he looking at?

"Trunks I smell funny." Goten said, completely ruining the moment. Trunks was fine with it, since he was cute while he did it. His button nose had a little dirt on it, and he did in fact smell funny. They both reeked of dirty water. "Maybe we need a bath." Yes a bath, way to go Goten.

Goten was only seven years old but he isn't exactly the sharpest crayon in the box. So not only that, but Goten seemed to have no sense of shame. He firmly demonstrated this by removing his clothes right before Trunks's eyes. He did this sometimes when they got ready for a bath, but Trunks always happened to not be in the room when he did this. That was when he realized Goten's figure changed. It had a little more baby fat since they took a break from fighting. This brought out his adorable butt cheeks even more. Trunks admired his view, even catching a glimpse of his little scrotum when he bent over to pick up his clothes.

"Uh, Goten?" Trunks said. The little raven haired Demi-Saiyan turned look at him. Trunks nearly melted.

"What?" He asked, in his innocent little voice.

"Uh, why are you stripping in the living room?" He asked. Goten just smiled.

"We gotta get a bath right?" He said. "So I'm just getting my clothes ready to be washed cause they're so stinky!" He gestured the stinky hand. Trunks smiled back, though his face was red. Goten didn't seem to notice, as he went about carrying his discarded clothing to the laundry room.

Once Goten was out of sight, Trunks stuck his hand in his slightly damp shorts. He was hard as a rock. He began to feel his boyhood up and down in his shorts. He leaned back in his seat, quietly moaning into his hand as he invaded his shorts. He still didn't know what this feeling was, but he wanted to release something, and this felt too good!

Trunks let out a louder moan, and he turned blood red all over. What if Goten heard him? He examined the head of his hard member. It was oozing precum, he took a finger of the fluid and smelt it. He thought it smelt weird, so he wiped it on his shorts. He then placed his boner snugly into his shorts.

"TRUNKS!" A loud voice erupted from the hall, from the laundry room, if he heard correctly. Trunks slid off of the now dampened leather couch and proceeded to walk to the laundry room to find a still naked Goten, with laundry detergent splashed all over his naked giggled.

"Detergent challenged much?" He snickered.

"Hah! What's detergence?" Goten asked. Trunks facepalmed his effort to get level with the joke.

"That's what you have all over your body Goten, " Trunks then approached Goten, taking the detergent bottle and placing it on the washing machine. He then proceeded to grab a large towel and hand it to Goten. "You better get that off." He said.

"Let's just go in the bath and I'll clean there!" He chirped. Trunks smiled and laughed with his naked friend until they got to the bath, then only Goten appeared blissful.

Goten's boner struggled for release, seeing his friend naked for so long and him moving around so much got him aroused beyond belief. Now he had to take off his only form of protection and bathe with the cute little boy who had been his best friend since near birth.

Goten turned the water on and aimed the spray nozzle at Trunks's shirt. The shirt that was just about dry was now soaking, revealing Trunks's erect nipples. Trunks gave Goten a mean glare, but he actually enjoyed the feeling. After laughing for a good twenty seconds, Goten's head bounced back up.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" He put down the nozzle and approached Trunks, before hugging him tight. This caught Trunks off guard. The seven year old raven haired boy gripped Trunks's body and whispered into his ear. "I'm sorry about your dad, I never told you that." Then Trunks felt it. Goten's member, touching his thigh. The skin to skin contact caused Trunks to grow red while his boyhood grew until the uncircumcised tip poked out a little.

Goten felt it, but ignored it, as he began to tear up in the embrace. Trunks heard sniffling and spoke up.

"Why are you crying?"Trunks asked. Goten rose his eyes to meet Trunks's.

" I just didn't tell you I was sorry and I felt bad. Sorry sorry." He then collapsed into Trunks chest. Trunks patted his hair and whispered that it was okay. To that Goten bounced back with a happy-go-lucky, "yay!"

As Trunks had Goten in the embrace of his fantasy, he decides it was now or never.

"Goten?" He asked.

"Yea?" Goten replied.

"Do you love me?" Trunks asked back.

"Of course!" Goten answered.

"No, I mean..." He paused, this was what he wanted, but his face matched the complexion of the demon king. "Kiss me Goten."

"Kiss?" Goten now blushed. Trunks was shocked. This kid can spar with him in the nude, but one kiss and he changes skin tone?

"Yes please Goten!" Trunks begged. Goten's lips quivered and his pupils shook. He slowly drew his face into Trunks's. He gave his friend a little peck on the cheek. Trunks took Goten's head and pulled it into his, linking both his and Goten's lips. Goten attempted to fight, but he soon gave in to the kiss.

The little kiss soon turned into mouth violation, as Trunks used his tongue to explore his friends mouth, Goten attempted the same. Their tongues interlocked and they tasted each other. When the Kia finally broke, Both Trunks and Goten were a shade of crimson.

"That was good. Trunks..." Goten said.

Trunks noticed it first, Goten's member was hard and at attention. Trunks decided it was his duty to make Goten feel as good as he wanted him to. The eight year old lavender headed boy got on his knees and took Goten's boner in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Goten said between gasps. Trunks wrapped his fingers around his friend's erection, he gripped it gently. "Don't touch I- ohhh." Goten moaned as Trunks rubbed up and down on his friends boyhood.

Goten struggled to maintain balance as he was rubbed. He supported himself on the wall, as he squealed and moaned with pleasure. Trunks rubbed his friend like he rubbed himself in his room, but didn't stop. He wanted Goten to feel this good as long as he could.

"Aahhhh aahhhh, T-r...unks..." He moaned and gasped as his boyhood leaked precum all over Trunks hand. He gripped the wall behind him, as he came closer and closer. "Something's coming... Trunks... Look- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

An eruption of cum shot onto Trunks's hand and face. The eight year old licked it, enjoying it. As Trunks cleaned his arm, Goten squirted more and more onto the bath floor.

"I love you Trunks..." Goten wheezed.

"I love you too 'ten." Trunks winked.


	4. Chapter 2

This was featured on - Your source for Gay DBZ stories

I don't own DBZ or any of the characters used in this fanfic. This is a shotacon yaoi, meaning it contains sex between underage boys of varying ages below 18. I would also like to point out that I dedicate this story to dbzfanGoten, probably my favorite writer of dbz fanfiction. That's about all I have to say, so I'll shut up and get on with it.

Btw this chapter is a more wordy one than before, so I threw in some Shota action for you! I'm trying to build it up for you guys so please bear with me.

Enjoy you pervs:P jk

Dragon Ball S: A Shota Adventure

Chapter 2: The Nude Dinner pt.1

With the love proclamation and their bath being official over, Trunks and Goten walk from the bath. They are both in the nude, however Trunks wears a towel, for obvious reasons.

"How can you do that Goten?" Trunks asked.

"What?" His face looked like he had no idea he was naked.

"Just prance around naked at your age?" Trunks said. His eyes drew down to his friend's limp member, which bounced with each step.

"I don't get why it's such a big deal!" Goten chirped. "Even daddy walked around naked when he was my age, he even fought master Roshi naked!"

"What!?"this was the first time Trunks had heard this. He knew Goku was a weird kid, from Bulma's reminisces, but not that he was an avid streaker.

"Mmhmm!" Goten said with a confident head nod. A sweat drop appeared at Trunks's left temple when he imagined fighting a naked Goku now.

"So uhh 'ten?"

"Yeah Trunksy?"

"What?"

"It's my new lovey name for you baby!" Trunks could tell Goten was going into overdrive with this whole relationship thing.

"You don't have to call me any lovey name," Trunks said. "Just call me my real name, I call you 'ten all the time."

"'Kay!" Goten was now so far clear on what to call his best friend/ new lover.

"Well, as I was saying... You wanna eat?" Trunks's asked. He knew the Demi-Saiyan wanted to feast. Goten's eyes beamed at Trunks's.

"Heck Yeah!" He shouted. Trunks was slightly taken aback, but still maintained, as the towel's poorly done knot got looser around his waist.

"Alright, let's go to the kitchen!" Trunks said, as they both super ran to the kitchen area. They were greeted by two cooking droids who quickly fashioned an appetizer before working mechanically on the meal. The appetizer was nachos and salsa.

"Look appetizers!" Trunks presented.

"Yea apple-teasers!" Goten cheered. Trunks grinned at his friend, who snatched up four chips and coated them in massive amounts of salsa, before shoving them into his mouth. He immediately spit the substances from his mouth. Clawing his tongue, he hissed his clean curses at the dish.

"That tasted nothing like apple!" He shouted. Trunks was dying of laughter. So much he dripped salsa onto his lap. He reached down to wipe the towel of the salsa when he made contact with skin.

He then saw the towel laying on the floor outside the kitchen. He had lost the towel while super running. As he watched his naked friend attempt to eat the nachos a second time, he realized that Goten had a boner.

"This isn't that bad!" Goten chirped. A ding was heard, signaling the completion of the two Demi- Saiyan's full course dinner. As the two ate, Trunks couldn't help but watch Goten's seemingly permanent boner, as it bounced with every motion he made.

Ghe droids did a fantastic job. And by the time the two were finished, the droids were already preparing to fold back into the woodwork, as if they'd been programmed to fold away when they detected the two were full. The two boys sat in their stools, naked and full of food. Goten was the first to move. He got off of his stool, still with a boner, and proceeded to grab some milk.

The seven year old opened the fridge and pulled out a small container if milk. He popped the lid off and began to drink, Trunks gazed at his naked friend as some milk dribbled down his neck and traveling down to his boner. He stared at Goten's chest and slightly protruding nipples, his chub from the recent meal was beginning to deteriorate. As his sexy babyish features were displayed before Trunks's eyes, he had begun to get a boner himself.

"Goten, you got a little..." Trunks pointed downward. His friend took the hint and took a finger across his belly and to his erection, wiping the milk off before licking the finger.

"Trunks, did you hear that?" Goten must've used his super hearing, cause Trunks was too distracted by this display to hear anything.

"What?" Trunks asked.

"Nothin, just hearing things." Goten responded. Unbeknownst to the two Demi-Saiyans, there in fact was something afoot outiside Capsule corp.

Heavy footsteps are heard outside the yellow walls of Capsule Corp.. A man dressed in all black attempts to scale the said wall. After two failures, he manages, landing with an awkward thud on the grass of the recreational area. He rises to his feet and steps quietly to an entranceway at the south end of the main building. This man is 14 year old Derek Curris, a slightly experienced burglar, after one failure and one success at a mansion guarded by a vicious dog.

He then pulls a small computer out of his side pocket, he types a code and the door hisses open. He raises a fist in success and quietly enters the building.

Trunks and Goten now stood in the laundry room, still in their birthday suits, Goten still sporting a boner, shockingly to Trunks, who's boner had already went limp. They stood in front of a loaded washing machine, stuffed to the brim with smelly clothes, the same clothes that were put in before they went to take the bath.

"I forgot to start it..." Trunks whined. Then he approached the machine, dropped a cap of detergent in, and started it. He then stood staring at it. Goten was tired, yet he wanted Trunks to touch him again. The seven year old then grasped Trunks's hand and pulled him out of the laundry room.

Trunks barely reacted to being tugged by his naked friend into his bedroom. When they entered, Goten set Trunks's naked body on the soft sheets of his bed, the silk sheets felt good on Trunks's ass and scrotum.

Goten presented himself to Trunks, his little boy boner still at attention. Trunks gazed at it before finally deciding to open his mouth.

"Goten?" Trunks said.

"Trunks can you... Uh..." He was blushing. This was kind of shocking to Trunks, yet he admired this side of Goten. "Can you touch me again?" He asked, that innocent baby face staring into Trunks eager blue eyes. The lavender haired boy jumped to action, as he collided with Goten's face with his, locking their lips as he began to pull him in. Their embrace led to the cushiony bed, where Goten was then pressed sitting straight against the headboard. After the kiss was broken, Trunks stared into his best friend's eyes.

"You're so cute." Trunks said. Goten blushed and looked down in shame."it's okay, Goten." Trunks said, before stoking his friend's face and kissing him on his adorable forehead.

"I love you Trunksey." Goten proclaimed. Trunks smiled at his new nickname.

"I love you too 'ten." Trunks answered. He then slid his hand down to Goten's belly. He rubbed the boy's firm belly as Goten giggled. His hand then roamed down to Goten's sensitive erection, stroking it with his first three fingers.

"Mmmmhmm oooohhhh." Goten moaned as Trunks's fingers slid up and down his erection. He gasped as Trunks gripped the pulsing boyhood in his hand.

"Does it feel good 'ten?" Trunks asked. He already knew the answer.

"Yesss, keep going pleeeasse.." Goten squealed as Trunks masturbated his small boyhood. Trunks began to rub himself in sequence, the two boys moaned and squealed in pleasure as a silent intruder made his way throughout the Capsule Corp.

Derek trekked the living room of Capsule corp's living quarters, he stepped over puddles of water and questioned every one. He soon happened upon the entrance way to the main staircase. He slowly made his way up the stairs until he heard a faint,

"Uuuhhn, Trunks..."

This made Derek stop dead in his tracks. He could've sworn nobody was here. Nonetheless, he foolishly made his way up the stairs further. As soon as he managed to get to the second bedroom door, he stopped, crouched and peeked through the open crack.

"Uuh Trunks!" Goten moaned, his penis pulsating in Trunks's grip. "I'm close, Trunks!"

"Me too 'ten! Uuhhhh!" Trunks grasped his boyhood and stroked it faster, causing precum to ooze onto the sheets. Goten's erection was also squirting precum all over Trunks's hand.

Trunks stopped for a moment on himself and Goten. He sensed another person in the house, but he could barely make it certain, due to his ecstasy. Goten moaned for Trunks to keep going, and so he continued, ignoring the feeling of being watched.

There they were, two cute little boys jerking off. Derek watched the scene, breathing heavily, as he stroked himself under his tight black jeans. He could hear the whole thing.

"Uh, Trunks!" The cuter black haired one squealed. "I'm going to squirt! I'm gonna.. Uugh."

"Goten, Gote- AAAAHHNN!" The kind of cute purple haired one shot cum all over the bed, squealing with each release.

"Tru- AAAAIIIINNNNGH!" The cuter one blew up, spraying cum all over the purple headed one. He accepted the rain, licking it as it fell on his arm. The cuter one squirmed and gasped as he finished squirting all over.

Derek couldn't take anymore watching. If he wasn't going to get any valuables, he was going to get some ass! He burst through the door and grabbed the purple headed one, who shouted exhaustedly and looked wide eyes at Derek!

Tbc in chapter 3...

Author's note: I didn't expect this chapter to take so long and I didn't expect it to be a tbc kind of setup. I was originally aiming for a whole singular chapter that had a proper beginning and no cliff hanger. But Father Time has been kicking my ass lately. I apologize and will attempt to get chapter 3 up as soon as possible.

Regards to all readers,

Tom Blaque...

also please post a review and tell me how this story can improve'


	5. Chapter 3

This was featured on - Your source for Gay DBZ stories

I don't own DBZ or any of the characters used in this fanfic. This is a shotacon yaoi, meaning it contains sex between underage boys of varying ages below 18. I would also like to point out that I dedicate this story to dbzfanGoten, probably my favorite writer of dbz fanfiction. That's about all I have to say, so I'll shut up and get on with it.

Enjoy you pervs:P jk

Dragon Ball S: A Shota Adventure

Chapter 3: Nude Dinner pt 2

Trunks gasped as his naked body is pulled into Derek's grasp. The older boy manages to overpower him and Trunks is left struggling. Goten stares in shock as his Demi-Saiyan friend is held tightly and helplessly by the 14 year old.

"Throw him off!" Goten shouted. He then realized that he couldn't shoot any chi attacks. Was it because of what they just did? Unbeknownst to the two Demi-Saiyans, they had a major drawback with their human/Saiyan DNA. After ejaculation, their powers are temporarily unusable.

"I can't use my strength!" Trunks shouted. Derek moved his head close to Trunks's ear and whispered to the naked boy.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he slid his fingers to collect some of the cum from Trunks's belly. He then licked it and giggled. "But I'm gonna enjoy this!" Then he took Trunks's limp member in his hand and squeezed it a little. Trunks couldn't help but let out a moan. Derek enjoyed this and continued to caress Trunks's member as it grew hard.

"Mmmmnnm..." Trunks moaned as he was molested. Goten watched this helpless and kind of turned on. His boyhood grew stiff with every moan that escaped his friend's mouth.

"Wow you really are horny now!" Derek stated. With that he grabbed Trunks's body and put him on his knees, before bending him over to face his friend. "Gotta soften you up for me!" He then stuck his face in Trunks's exposed asshole, and began to eat him out.

"What are you- AAAHHH!" Trunks groaned as Derek stuck his tongue inside his anus. Derek made his tongue go in and out, savoring Trunks's flavors, while also expanding the eight year old's capacity. When he felt he was ready, Derek slid his tongue out, before then acing two fingers in the butthole. "AAAAHHNN! Sto-" Trunks was abruptly cut off by the sudden urge to moan loudly as his Anus was slowly molested. When a third finger entered, Trunks began to leak precum all over the sheet.

"I think you're ready for my cock!" Derek said, as he yanked his jeans down, revealing a five inch preteen boyhood! He spat in his hand and rubbed himself before getting at Trunks's level. He poked the head of his penis in Trunks's open anus. The little boy squealed as Derek slowly slid inside. "Oh.. You're still tight!"

"Aaaghnnn!" Trunks grunted with each of Derek's thrusts. Goten watched as his best friend was fucked before his eyes. He slowly reached down and began to touch himself. "Goooten... Uuhhnn!.." Trunks moaned as he reached for Goten, accepting his erection and rubbing him fiercely.

"It feels so good Trunks!" Goten squealed as the pleasure built up in his little body once again.

"Y..-yea... It... Ffeels... Goood 'ten!" Trunks began to accept his fucking and moaned with each entrance.

"You feel so good kid.." The older boy said. He stops.

"Wh-why're you stopping!?" Trunks moaned. Derek wanted to hear his bitch beg.

"I want you to beg me to keep going!" Derek said, in reality using the pause to keep himself from exploding in this little boy for a little longer. Trunks felt degraded, the son of the Saiyan prince, now practically the heir to said title, being raped by a human, and enjoying it. It pained him to speak once be heard the word 'beg'.

"Y-yess... I wanna squirt! Please please!" He did it, begged a human for pleasure. Trunks didn't give a damn about Saiyan pride anymore, he wanted release. Derek began thrusting in and out again. Trunks screamed in ecstasy as he rubbed Goten's erect member. By now Goten was leaking precum all over and was about to cum. He squealed and moaned as his boyhood was pleasured again.

"Trunks... I'm gonna.. AAAAAHHHHHHgnnn!" Goten screamed in pleasure as he shot a rope of cum onto Trunks's face and hair. Trunks then gasped as he felt Derek shudder and cum inside of him!

"Oooohhhhh... Damn I'm cumming in you baby!" Derek stated as his seed leaked from Trubks's anus.

"Mmmmnnngh.." Trunks moaned as his insides were filled up. Then he clenched his fists into the sheets as he was cumming. "Mmmnahhnnn AAAAHHHHH!" Trunks's boyhood exploded in an eruption of cum, soaking the sheet and continuously squirting as he squealed. Derek pulled out and Trunks collapsed onto the bed covered in cum, all over his belly, dripping from his ass, and all over his face.

Derek then recognized the purple hair, this was the son of the guy who almost killed the Goku guy a decade or so back. 'Oh shit!' Derek thought to himself. He slid his pants on and bolted out of Capsule Corp. Trunks and Goten didn't notice him leaving, for they were both sound asleep.

Author's note: this chapter was a special for you guys! A lot of Shota action!

As usual any suggestions or constructive criticism is welcome.

You're faithful Tanuki writer,

Tom Blaque...


	6. Chapter 4

This was featured on - Your source for Gay DBZ stories

I don't own DBZ or any of the characters used in this fanfic. This is a shotacon yaoi, meaning it contains sex between underage boys of varying ages below 18 that NEVER ACTUALLY HAPPENED. I would also like to point out that I dedicate this story to dbzfanGoten, probably my favorite writer of dbz fanfiction. That's about all I have to say, so I'll shut up and get on with it.

Enjoy you pervs:P jk

Dragon Ball S: A Shota Adventure

Chapter 4: New Guy In Town Visits!

The two little Demi-Saiyans awoke to a mess. Trunks was covered in dry cum and so was Goten. The scene of the crime was just as the stranger left it. Trunks rose from sleep and began to frantically gather the sheet, which knocked a surprised Goten into a somersault before landing on the springy mattress, and ran to toss it in the wash, still completely naked.

Goten was sitting there wide-eyed. He was one who usually took hours to wake up, but doing a front flip in the morning was a good way to bring him to life. He rubbed his eyes and ruffled his hair, then he leaned back against the headboard. Out of sheer boredom, he took his limp uncircumcised boyhood in his hands and began to play with it. No pleasure here, just a way to kill the time. He cradled his balls, fingered his urethra, and pulled back the foreskin to reveal a little pink head.

As Goten played with his member, Trunks was busy pulling his hair out in frustration. He had forgotten to change the laundry last night! The gis they washed last night were sitting in the washer still damp. The angry eight year old stuffed the damp clothing into the dryer and turned it on. After he managed to start the filled washer, he grabbed a hand mirror and inspected his raped asshole.

It was now gaping. Trunks was able to stick his finger in it without flinching now. In a way he kind of began to thank his molester. Trunks licked his middle finger and began to insert it in and out of his ass.

"Mmmm." Trunks moaned, as he laid spread eagle on the floor of the laundry room, fingering himself in front of a hand mirror. He began to get hard as his moist finger entered and exited. "Mmmhhaa..." He moaned louder, not even caring that Goten could in fact hear him.

Goten heard his friend moan from the laundry room, and immediately he switched from just playing with his member to stroking it. His boyhood grew hard in his hand as he rubbed it to Trunks's moaning. "Hmmm..." Goten moaned himself as his pleasure built up.

"uuhhnnn..." Trunks moaned as he was plummeting his finger in. He then placed a second one in, thats when he got louder. "aaaahn. Ah. Ah. Ah. G- GOTEN!" He squealed as he shot his seed all over the nearby washing machine. At the same time Goten was about to cum.

"Mmhhhaaaa... I'm gonna... AAAAAHHHH!" He squirted onto his belly, and collapsed. His face was blood red and his member was slowly limping.

Soon a faint knocking forced the two boys to regain themselves. Trunks got up, cleaned up, and put in a silk bath robe.

Goten knew he had to hide, so he jumped under the bed and told Trunks to answer the door. The seven year old laid on the hardwood floor under the bed, looking to the bedroom door. Trunks ran down the hall, his bare feet patting the hardwood. His bath robe did a decent job at covering him up, he tightened the robe before approaching the door. He opened the door, hoping it wasn't somebody he knew.

"Hello!" A tall boy stood in the doorway. He waved cheerfully at Trunks, who waved back, thankful he didn't know this person. He wore tight black pants and looked to be 14 or so.

"Oh! I'm Derek Cunningham!" The boy said.

Derek stood in the doorway, and just announced his first name to the boy who he'd raped the night before. He obviously made a fake last name to protect his identity. There also happened to be a Derek Cunningham at his school, who he could frame for the entire thing, if it came to that.

The little purple haired boy shook his hand, Derek noticed it was very warm. Perhaps he just jacked off? No. He couldn't afford a boner in these tight jeans.

"I'm new to the neighborhood! Can I come in?" He asked. The kid stared at him deeply. He looked vaguely familiar. Derek noticed the staring, but he couldn't've remembered him, because he never let the boy see his face. But the younger boy saw him, he looked dumb anyway. "Uh, I guess I should go then?" Derek faked a sad walk. Trunks's emotional side kicked in.

"Y-you can come in!" Trunks yelled. Derek looked back at the boy in the doorway. He smiled and entered the house.

Trunks led his guest into the living room, where he gestured to the couch. Derek sat down and rested, Trunks flipped on the television, inviting Derek to watch what he wanted while he went to get his friend.

Trunks walked through the halls, speeding up to a blur before meeting the bedroom door. He gestured for Goten to get up, then he closed the door. His naked friend stood before him as he gazed. Trunks was immediately lost in Goten's body. His curves and smooth baby skin, he then broke his own daze with a quick shake of the head. He then pulled open a drawer and searched for another robe or something.

"Trunks I..." Goten began.

"Yea?" Trunks continued his search as Goten decided he should not talk. Trunks shrugged it off as he pulled up a feeble pair of pajama pants. They were clean thankfully, but the problem was no shirt with it.

He tossed the pants to Goten who hesitated putting on something Trunks had owned, then just shrugged and slipped the pants on, tightening the strings, a slight pop emitted from the cords. Neither of the boys heard it.

"We have a guest in the living room," Trunks said. "He says he's new to the neighborhood." Goten chirps a joyful "OK" and follows his barely clad friend into the hall. They enter the living room and Derek looks them over as nonchalantly as possible. They were more cute than last night. The lavender haired one was walking funny, and Derek grinned, as he knew why.

"Hi!" Goten chirps. Derek is caught off guard by the beautiful boy in front of him. This kid was adorable. He had a little button nose and round black eyes. Derek could barely remember what he looked like naked, and got hard just imagining it.

"Oh, I'm Derek!" He offered his hand, which Goten shook gently. He then sat next to the house guest a mere inch apart due to the small love seat. Here, Derek got a closer observation of Goten's chest and belly. He caught sight of how well built the boy was, and how low he wore the pajama pants revealed he was naked beneath them. Goten began to notice the attention the guest was giving him, and he liked it. Goten spread out a little on the couch to allow the guest to look him over. Trunks ignored Goten's strange character and announced if Derek would like any sandwiches. Derek politely denied but Trunks insisted, so he finally gave in and Trunks walked funny all the way out of sight.

"I know you were looking at my butt." Goten said. Derek slightly blushed. This was the cutest boy he'd ever laid eyes on. Goten smiled at his onlooker, and Derek nearly melted. "It's okay! I don't mind!" He said.

This almost caught Derek off guard, this boy was so open with his body. He watched as Goten assumed a bent down position on the sofa, showing off his ass.

Goten still barely understood sex, so he just thought what he was doing was a game. Derek took the opportunity and launched into action, placing his hand on Goten's ass and rubbing it slowly.

"That tickles!" Goten giggled as Derek played with his buns. Then Derek decided it was now or never.

"Can I take these off?" He asked. Goten's body froze up, and his face erupted in a slight blush. Derek couldn't believe this boy was actually embarrassed. "Sorry." Derek apologized before removing his hands from Goten's clothed ass.

"Uuhh...-yes you can." Goten was nervous, he had just met this guy, but he seemed polite enough, so Goten invited him to pull off his only article of clothing. Derek took the rim of the little boy's pajama pants and used both hands to pull them down to reveal Goten's round ass and slightly reveal his scrotum.

Derek admired his ass, the round white beautiful lumps of soft and cushiony flesh before him nearly made his nose bleed. He stroked one hand down the boy's crack and happened upon Goten's pink and surprisingly clean anus. He licked his finger and proceeded to slowly massage the pink hole while Goten giggled with amusement.

"That feels funny." Goten said as he felt a boner began to form between his legs, he grew more confident. He pushed his ass forward, dislodging Derek's finger with a comic,'shlup!'. Derek was confused for a second before Goten rolled over on the couch, revealing a protrusion in his pajama pants.

"Can I?" Derek asked, to which the sprawled little Demi-Saiyan nodded gleefully. Derek went into it quickly and slid the pants down the rest of the way, causing Goten's boy boner to bounce and settle, quivering with excitement. Derek then took a bold move and opened his zipper and pulled out his 14 year old dick. He then presented it to the amazed Goten, who even touched it and felt Derek's slightly fuzzy balls.

Derek next placed his hand around Goten's boner. The boy yelled a little then accepted his molester's touch. Derek gave him a few strokes before placing Goten's small hand in his dick. Goten was shocked once again, but accepted it as Derek instructed him on how to move up and down the shaft. Goten reluctantly did this, and moaned as he was pleasured by Derek's hand. The two boys masturbated each other. Derek leaked precum all over, while Goten had been since he was first two boys were on cloud nine, as Derek's groans and Goten's moans escalated in volume. Trunks was in the kitchen witnessing all of this through a curtain that separated the side of the kitchen from the living room. The lavender haired boy was stroking himself and thrusting his finger in and out of his ass as he did so. Precum and saliva that coated his anus dripped onto the floor as he pleasured himself to the scene of his friend getting molested and forced to give their guest a handy.

Goten was very close, as Derek neared orgasm as well, the two forgot where they were and started moaning very loudly. Goten squealed as Derek increased his speed.

"Derek..-I'm gonna do it..- AAAAAHAHHHH!" The seven year old shot his load all over the sofa and carpet. Derek then grunted as he came all over Goten's hand. The two boys collapsed, Goten licked the seed off of his hand. "It..actually...doesn't...taste that..bad" The two boys lay there as Trunks was about to cum.

The lavender haired boy rose a little and moaned as he lost his balance from the pleasure and fell through the curtain. He saw Derek look at him and his rock hard boner, and the fingers up his ass. He then yelled and shot cum allowed the floor multiple times letting out a squeal as he did so. Derek smiled a devilish grin as he thought of what to do next...

I apologize this one was a little late. I do have a real life, FYI. I'll be sure to keep writing for you guys.

-your faithful Tanuki writer,

Tom Blaqueguard


End file.
